Dirty Little Secrets
by Wanna-Know-A-Secret
Summary: Senri has a half sister who is a pureblood with cool powers. No one really knows about her until she is forced by her father to attend Cross Academy. Will a romance bloom between her and an ex-human bachelor? She has to do everything her father says, will she ever be able to break the bonds that hold her? OC x Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this isn't the greatest, its one of my firsts. **

**I do like constructive criticism.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight because if I did there would be more Senri and Rima 3**

**Review if I should continue this or edit some things.**

**Well, enjoy~**

A female strides into a brightly lit room, a little kid with a blue eye and a red one skipping next to her. Playing the role quite well. Her name was Kayane with no last name that was given freely. Some aristocrats named her the 'Mysterious Vampire' but really she is quites simple. She is the daughter of the boy right next to her and a pureblood who has the ability to mask her scent and smell like an aristocrat. Usually she is under surveillance by the Senate but tonight her father wanted her to see life through an aristocrats eyes. The boy lets go of her dress and runs away with a small giggle. As soon as he is gone curious males surround her, it could be because of her beauty: She had black long wavy hair similar to a dark blue and cool ice blue eyes. She took her looks from her mother but she spent most of the time with her father. She is wearing a black lace choker that covers her whole neck. It looked great on her but that was not the real reason as to why she is wearing it. Mostly because her father wanted a nip of blood a few times a day and he had no choice but to give it to him. He could not kill her and vice versa: she didn't know why but her father liked to keep her ignorant.

Asato Ichijo, Also reffered to by Ichio pushes aside the other vampires to present her with his grandson.

"Kayane, its been so long since I last saw you. Have you me my grandson, Takuma Ichijo?" She narrows her eyes at the old man knowing quite well that he knew that she hadn't met 95% of the people here. She smiles kindly at the grandson and says,

"It is very nice to meet you Takuma.

Asato Ichijo, also referred to as Ichio, walks up. Pushing aside the other vampires before presenting her with his grandson.

"Kayane it is a pleasure as always to see you. Your father has been keeping you to himself." She knew he was referring to her blood. It was inevitable that anyone who babysat her had a taste of her blood. She gains a power over these babysitters abd usually has to be given another one. The only vampire she can not control with her blood was her father who skipped over at this time and took his daughters hand just as Kaname Kouran (Probably not spelled right :/ ) walks into the room. Since Kayane can not mask her scent from a pureblood he immediately senses another pureblood. Locking eyes with the female they both share a minute of suspicion - from Kaname's side and a look asking for help - on Kayane's side. He then looks at her in confusion and she looks at him in disappointment but that just makes him even more confused but she shrugs and looks up at the female whi was watching Kaname, he follows her gaze just in time as she walks out.

"Lets go home now, Mommy." She looks down in annoyance at being called Mommy but lets the boy drag her away. When they enter the limo he turns to her and cups her cheek,

"You did very well in there." She doesn't move for he was using his power over her to keep her still. He undoes the choker and takes a bite of her neck. She was happy it didn't ruin her dress, which was blood red. He pulls away blood dripping out of the wound. He sits back in the seat and says,

"I love the taste of your blood. The hatred for me makes it so much more tastier but I can't cause you pain so you aren't as good as Jewlery." Relief floods through her, she never wanted to be his favorite cuisine. Then she would have to deal with him forever.

"I need you to go into Cross Academy and enroll there." She starts a little in confusion before saying,

"Yes, sir." The little boy starts playing with her hair and says,

"You are so obedient. Completely unlike her." She closes her eyes and jerks her head away, her hair flows through the males fingers and he laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait.**

**I forgot to edit chapter 1 before I posted. **

**I don't own VN or else Yuuki wouldn't exist (even though she is cute and everything) and Zero and Kaname were a thing (even though they aren't in this fic.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

Kayane sits in the headmasters office of the school, Headmaster Cross sitting at the desk. His mouth opening and closing at the wierd request. Her human friend/caretaker named Xena stood near her side. She was a beautiful African American women who never held her tongue unless it was near Kayane's father. He punished his daughter to punish her friend. Now she holds her tongue for the sake of her bestie. Xena was roughly the same age as Kayane but she was thought to be much older. She was ordered by Lord Rido that they both have to enroll into the day class and become friends with Yuki. They were going to enroll and become friends with her but they both knew that they weren't gonna be spies for him or at least tell him something important. They wanted him to die already. Lord Kaname was staring at the pureblood female with a masked expression. Xena spoke up,

"Mistress Kayane and I have been going to human schools since she and I were tots. She has enough self control and she dislikes even feeding from humans she doesn't know." To which the Headmaster again was speechless to. Kaname, for the first time since he was here spoke up and asked,

"Why don't you take down your mask?" She raises an eyebrow and takes it down, the room seems to thicken from tension as the world feels her pureblood aura. Headmaster seems to loose all the blood in his head and gapes, again, like a fish.

"Who is your mother and father?" The Headmaster asks, poor Mister Cross didn't know but little Kaname knew.

"While in captivity Miss Shizuka was impregnated by my father, Rido Kuran. How he did it I don't know but he is an idiot and idiots always find away." By this time Xena is leaning against the chair as a way to comfort her Mistress. Kaname's voice is cold as he says,

"And you are your father's spy?" Xena makes a sneer as she says,

"We were only forced here to be spies doesn't mean we will report anything usefull back to that devil. He's taken enough from his daughter as it is." Xena motions for Kayane to take off her black lace choker and she does. The Headmaster gasps - Drama queen that he is and Kaname looks on grimly, really Xena gets the feeling he always looks like that. On her neck were about four different bites, enough blood was taken that she couldn't heal the bites very fast about twice as fast as a humans which is not very fast for a pureblood. It was a sin to do this to a pureblood vampire but everyone's hands were tied. For the first time in this little meeting Kayane speaks up, her voice was beautiful and elegant as she says,

"This is why I would rather not be in the night class." Headmaster Cross nods his head gravely and she knows the battle is won. She is about to stand up when Kaname outstretches his arm, she couldn't tell if this was an act of kindness or part of a bigger plan. She gently grasps his wrist and sinks her teeth into the pale skin. She doesn't waste a drop and drinks until her bites are healed. Licking the wound to get the last of the blood she inclines her head in thanks before walking outside of the room. A petite brunette female and a silver haired male wait outside of the room. The male seemed tense, his lavender eyes enthralling yet sad. She wanted to wipe the anger, hate filled look from his eyes but smiled instead at the petite brunette saying,

"Where is the Sun Dorms for female students?" The male tenses in anger and the female looks completely shoked. Xena stifles a smirk by turning the other way.

Zero's Pov:

'Did this female vampire actually think I was going to take her to the Sun Dorms?!' Zero thinks his head, starting to spin. She was a monster, a vampire but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His lavender eyes looked into her big ice blue ones, saddness and fear were their but also a small light. It reminded him of a light at the end of a tunnel. Being optimistic even though the world is not. Her eyes told she was in emotional turmoil but also in denial of it. She gives a soft smile and says,

"I am Kayane Kuran, daughter of Rido Kuran and Shizuka H-" Before she even finishes her sentence the Bloody Rose is pointed in her face. Just as Kaname Kuran walks out and bumps into the gun, causing his grip to tighten on the gun and it fires, at the pureblood's companion. Unknown to the female pureblood that the shot would only hurt Vampires and not Humans, she steps into the bullet's path. It embeds itself into her right shoulder and exits the other side, her friend had moved by that time and did not get hit. Their was this weird symbol where the bullet had entered and horrible pain. Not that she showed it. She had went through more torture then this. Kaname sighs and says,

"You aren't going to heal fast enough to stop the bleeding without blood." She looks over and says,

"I drank enough from you. I think I should drink from the one who caused the injury. An eye for an eye." Zero stiffens he hadn't expected that, he didn't reply even though guilt stabbed at him. Even Yuuki and Kaname's You-better-do-it glares didn't make him say a word. Finally Xena says,

"Mistress just take mine he doesn't want you to." Kayane stiffens and says,

"You will not have the same fate as me." With that she turns and walks down the hall. The ex-humans guilt triples at seeing the female walk away like that. Yuuki escorts Xena to the dorms and Kaname goes to take care of the night class who have smelt the blood and are surely to be put on edge.

He follows the scent of blood to the lake, she was sitting near the water enjoying the cool breeze and watching the stars. She looked truly beautiful - not that he would ever admit it out loud... for now. He stands behind her and says,

"You can... um... drink my... uh, blood. But this is only a one time thing, got it blood sucker!" She nods and pats the spot next to her and he sits feeling very uncomfortable. She gently grabs his neck and licks it before biting down so very gently to make sure it doesn't hurt him. While she was thinking about when to stop - she didn't actually know if she could his blood was that delicious. Poor Zero was thinking things that would not make his 'father' proud. She licked the still bleeding wound as it started to heal. When it was done she pulled away and said,

"If you ever need some of mine just come a knocking. I've been told I am a delicacy." She was being truthful, it was how some vampires saw her, as an exotic fruit instead of a vampire being.

"Do you give out your blood so freely?" She tilts her head and says,

"This time I did." She stands up, pulling him up with hrr and says,

"I still need to find the Sun Dorm." He nods, his face looking grim, but Kayane already kniws that is just his regular facial structure. He takes her to her shared room and bids her goood night.

What an interesting day~~

**Sorry for slight OOC, this is my fors VN fanfic. Its probably gonna get better from here, I hope. **

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome. **

**This isn't exactly how I planned it to be because the original one somehow got erased halfway through it. D:**

**Hope you enjoyed~ till next time~**


End file.
